Fairy Tail Halloween Special
by Guitara123
Summary: It's Halloween! Will there be some romance? I know summary sucks cos my brain's not working after I wrote the story. But please read and review!


Fairy Tail Halloween Special

~ Hi! Gomen ne sai, I was really busy. I needed to study for my exams! I wanted to update my first story but as usual, I was busy. Since it's Halloween, I decided to write a fanfic! Now, onto the story!~

Lucy got her earring, humming a tune. She was a dragon angel because she believed that her dear mother and father are her guardian angels and because of her crush, Natsu Dragneel. She blushed at the thought of him kissing her when he saw her. As she gazed at her reflection at the mirror, she saw Natsu in a dragon costume. " Hi Lucy," he purred. She shuddered at the tone of his voice. She blushed. How did he even learn how to talk like that! He's just so dense! He giggled at first, and broke into laughter. " Ha, ha, ha!" Natsu said, transforming to Jade( my most favorite OC). " You like him," she said, purring. Just like Happy. Lucy rolled her eyes. She looked at her costume. It was just a simple dress made out of dragon scales and fire. It was a toga which reached down the ankles. Her dragon tattoo was seen along with dragon scales. Jade wore her tiara, which was really shocking. Actually, Lucy was shocked at what Jade was wearing. She never really wore any dresses, only pants and shorts with either a shirt or blouse. Jade growled. " Not a word. I was forced to. Mira threatened to cry and you know how I hate to see her cry. Jellal also said the same thing. Annoying, I tell you." Lucy stifled a laugh. " Anyway, your costume rocks, Lucy," Jade said with a sly smile. " Hoping to impress Natsu?" " N- no," Lucy stammered, blushing. " Ha, ha ,ha!" " Anyway, let's just go!" Lucy yelled in embarrassment. She dragged Jade. She yelled," Woah! Careful! It's my mom's!" Lucy ignored her. In a few minutes time, they reached the guild. Everyone gasped at their costumes. Lucy let out a charming smile while Jade scowled. " I hate this a lot…" Jellal walked over, patting his sister on the back. " I never thought that you would wear a dress, nee- san." She smacked him on the head. " Owww…" Jade said haughtily," You should be talking to Erza, baka. You spoiled your first kiss with a stupid lie. You should be giving her a real kiss this time." Jellal blushed, walking away. Since his guild, Crime Sorcerie, had became close allies with Fairy Tail, they have been invited to a lot of get- togethers. He knew he had no chance against winning Jade in a teasing competition. Her mind was too powerful. Natsu couldn't even annoy her a bit, unless he really did something, like messing up her hair or make her spit out her lollipops. Jade smirked and gave her brother a push, making him bump against Erza, who was wearing like the queen of the fairies, just like what she was named for, Titania. They both blushed. Jade laughed. She nudged Lucy, pointing at a certain pink dragon slayer with a blue cat. Lucy blushed. Jade began making kissing actions, making her blush even further. Natsu was in a dragon costume, with real wings and stuff. Jade told Lucy that she was the one who added the effects. She knew that he wanted to really be the best dragon. Happy was a mini dragon, his wings decorated in scales. " I also did Happy's costume," Jade added. " Impressive," Lucy replied with a smile. Natsu is so cute, Lucy thought. Wait, what am I thinking?! Jade will find out! " I already did," Jade said in a matter- of- factly tone. " Don't tell anyone!" Lucy begged. Jade ignored her. Mira made an announcement. " Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are here too. Their will be a competition of the best costume and couples for this year." Her eyes sparkled. Everybody from Fairy Tail groaned. It was another of Mira's schemes. The rest looked around, confused. Jade inwardly groaned. Erza shuddered at the thought of being with Ichiya. Gray got Juvia, in order for Lyon to stay away. But, alas, she was too late. Mira got hold of her hand, dragging her to Lyon. " You two will be partners," she said proudly. Mira was wearing a beautiful princess dress, with one of Jade's tiaras. Jade and Lyon stared at each other disgusted. Ever since they fought at the Grand Magic Games, he lost to her, making him lose face. He was wearing a prince costume with something that looks like dragon scales. Dragon scales! She fumed in angry. How dare he wear something so similar to her own costume! Lyon turned away, trying not to snap at her. Jade looked around, smiling gleefully as she saw Lucy with Natsu. Juvia was with Gray, much to both Juvia and Gray's delight. Wendy and Romeo were together, blushing while trying to break the ice. Gajeel was with Levy, teasing her in his usual way. Jade's smile became bigger as she saw everyone was with everyone they liked. Except for her, which made her annoyed. Mira made another announcement, saying that it is time for the judging for the costume and their power in the form of a Unison Raid. Jade and Lyon scoffed. As if they were working together! Mira appeared behind them, knowing their strained relationship. " You two better work together, or else…" She said really sweetly, marking it as a warning. Lyon gulped while Jade rolled her eyes. " Okay, fine," she muttered. Lyon nodded, sweating buckets. He knew that Mira was named ' the Demon' even though she lost her will to fight but since her younger sister Lisanna came back, her power came back. Jade grabbed Lyon's hand dragging him to a corner. " So what do you want to do? You make an ice dragon while a make water that looks like fire flames, making a Unison Raid. Is it alright?" Lyon nodded, folding his arms. " As if you're Mr Bigshot," Jade mumbled angrily under her breath. Soon, it was their turn. Lyon made a large ice dragon, with Jade making water coming out of the dragon's mouthe, making beautiful snow flakes. They both bowed, nudging each other. Jade caught sight of Lucy, who was blushing. She decided that it was time for her. She smiled evilly, making some demon souls come out from her body to Lucy's, making her take control. Lucy's face turned into an expression of horror while casting an angry glance to Jade. Lucy walked towards Natsu and gave him a quick peck on the lips, making both of them blushed. The shadow demons came out of Lucy, going back to Jade. Natsu said something to Jade, his face illuminating his famous toothy grin. Lucy's blush turned into a beautiful smile, hugging Natsu and kissing him on the cheek. They held hands after Lucy let go of Natsu. Jade began to think. Maybe I should give Jellal, Gray, Wendy and Gajeel a little push, she thought. She did the same thing to them, causing a scene in the guild. Makarov gave a toast of the new couples, becoming more drunk. Jade smiled. Deep down her heart, she wished that something like that would happen to her. Now that Jellal has Erza, he would spend more time with her. Jade knew that as she was his sister. She saw Lyon staring. " What?!" she snapped, smacking him in the head. " What was that for?" " Wanna have a go, stripper?!" " Sure, brat!" " One magic: Shadow Demons!" " Ice Make: Lance!" Sadly, Titania was there eating her strawberry cake. They both bumped into her, making her drop it. She stared at the cake, anger rising. " YOU BAKAS!" She changed into her Heaven Wheel's armor, yelling, " Blumenblatt!" Jade sighed- she knew she had to save that stupid Lyon. She ran to Lyon, grabbing his coat and pulling him out of the way. Thank goodness that Jellal was there to calm her down. Lyon sighed in relief. Yes, he was strong. Yes, he wanted to fight Erza but no, he did not want to raise attention and lose to another battle again to a girl. Jade grunted in annoyance. " Next time, we should really know where we're fighting," she said with frustration. Lyon nodded, folding his arms and rolling his eyes in annoyance. Jade blushed and stood on her tippy toes and gave Lyon a peck on the cheek. " Thanks for tonight. I really had a lot of fun." This took Lyon off guard. " Is this a trick or something?" " No, really! It's not a trick! Yes, we hate each other but I thought that this rivalry is useless so I thought that we can be friends or more than that…" She held out her hand and winked. Lyon smiled and shook it. " Wait, did you just say more than that?" Jade blinked in surprise. " Yeah, I did." " Well then, here," he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. " Wait, you have feelings?! Especially for girls?!" Lyon said, annoyed. " Of course I do. I was impressed with both your power and looks. Jade giggled. " Well since you're my boyfriend, take me on a date. Tomorrow at the pastry shop at 1 pm?" " Sure." " Okay then, bye." She blew him a kiss. Lyon laughed. Lucy met up with Jade with a dreamy look. " Natsu, eh?" Jade asked teasingly. " Yeah…" " A date too, right?" " Yeah…" " Me too!" " Wait really?!" Jade giggled and put her arm through Lucy's and started to tell her the night's events. And they both went home with hearty smiles and new boyfriends.

~ If Lyon was out of character, sorry! I really want him to be like that, so yeah. I hope that you all like it! Please review! Remember: Hira Mashima- sama owns Fairy Tail! Bye- bye!~

Signing out,

Guitara123( Twitter name)


End file.
